Disney Magical World 2
Bandai Namco released Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life in Japan back in 2013. Last year, Nintendo brought the game over to North America and Europe as “Disney Magical World”. Now we’re hearing that a sequel is in development. This week’s Famitsu reveals the existence of Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 (which should be Disney Magical World 2 if/when it comes over), and it’s heading to 3DS. Bandai Namco will be sharing more details at an event scheduled for July 6. Some parts of this will be broadcasted on the Bandai Channel. It’s not live yet, but the official website will be located here. A release date and price for Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 have not yet been decided. 'Description' Namco Bandai announced on June 17, 2015 that the game will be fully revealed on July 6, 2015.2 'Gameplay' Disney Magical World 2 is a life simulation game. Features from its predecessor include building furniture, clothing, using ingredients. There are new features such as riding a boat, the game well also come with new characters from Mickey Mouse and Friends, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Frozen, Winnie the Pooh, Peter Pan, and The Little Mermaid.1 'Artworks' 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy.png|Goofy Pluto.png|Pluto ChipDale.png|Chip and Dale Scrooge-McDuck-DMW.jpg|Scrooge McDuck 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie 07 Snow White - DMW.jpg|Snow White Doc-DMW.jpg|Doc Grumpy-DMW.jpg|Grumpy Happy-DMW.jpg|Happy Sleepy-DMW.jpg|Sleepy Bashful-DMW.jpg|Bashful Sneezy-DMW.jpg|Sneezy Dopey-DMW.jpg|Dopey Pinocchio.png|Pinocchio 13 Cinderella - DMW.jpg|Cinderella 14 Prince Charming - DMW.jpg|Prince Charming 12 Alice - DMW.jpg|Alice White-Rabbit-DMW.jpg|White Rabbit 13 Peter Pan - DMW.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker Bell.png|Tinker Bell 13 Marie - DMW.jpg|Marie Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet.png|Piglet Roo-DMW2.jpg|Roo Tigger.png|Tigger Rabbit-DMW.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore-DMW.jpg|Eeyore Owl-DMW.jpg|Owl Ariel-DMW2.jpg|Ariel Flounder-DMW2.jpg|Flounder Sebastian-DMW2.jpg|Sebastian 23 Belle - DMW.jpg|Belle 24 Beast - DMW.jpg|Beast Lumiere-DMW.jpg|Lumiere Cogsworth-DMW.jpg|Cogsworth Mrs.-Potts-DMW.jpg|Mrs. Potts Chip-Potts-DMW.jpg|Chip Potts 25 Aladdin - DMW.jpg|Aladdin 26 Jasmine - DMW.jpg|Jasmine 27 Genie - DMW.jpg|Genie Jack Skellington.png|Jack Skellington Lilo-DMW.jpg|Lilo Stitch-DMW.jpg|Stitch 24 Captain Jack Sparrow - DMW.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Rapunzel-DMW2.jpg|Rapunzel Anna-DWM2.jpg|Anna 'Gallery' Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 006.jpg Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 003.jpg Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 002.jpg DMW2 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World DMW2 - Alice in Wonderland's World.jpg|Alice in Wonderland's World DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh's World.jpg|Winnie the Pooh's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 004.jpg|The Little Mermaid's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 005.jpg.jpg|Lilo & Stitch's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 001.jpg|Frozen's World 'Screenshots' 'Disney Worlds' *'Castleton:' Magic Kingdom's World. *'Disney Town:' Mickey Mouse and Friends' World NEW. *'Dwarf Woodlands:' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World NEW. *'Wonderland:' Alice in Wonderland's World. *'Neverland:' Peter Pan's World NEW. *'Hundred Acre Wood:' Winnie the Pooh's World. *'Atlantica:' The Little Mermaid's World NEW. *'Hawaii Island:' Lilo & Stitch's World NEW. *'Arendelle:' Frozen's World NEW. 'Disney Characters' Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Clarice NEW *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey and Louie Three Little Pigs *Fifer Pig NEW Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey Pinocchio *Pinocchio Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming Alice in Wonderland *Alice *White Rabbit *Cheshire Cat *The Black Clover Card *The Red Heart Card *The King of Hearts NEW *The Queen of Hearts NEW Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee The Aristocats *Marie Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo NEW *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga NEW *Owl The Little Mermaid *Ariel NEW *Flounder NEW *Sebastian NEW *King Triton NEW Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Sally NEW Lilo & Stitch *Lilo *Stitch *Dr. Jumba Jookika NEW *Pleakley NEW Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow Tangled *Rapunzel NEW *Flynn Rider NEW Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph NEW *Vanellope Von Schweetz NEW Frozen *Anna NEW *Elsa NEW *Olaf NEW 'Trivia' We've been patiently waiting over the last couple of weeks for more information on this game, and it's finally here. Disney Magical World 2 is finally releasing in Japan on November 5 for 3DS, and it's going to feature a whole new batch of familiar Disney characters! Most importantly, the game will feature the worlds of Frozen, The Little Mermaid, Snow White, and Lilo & Stitch, bringing it up to par more with games like Kingdom Hearts with all the Disney characters running about. There'll be over 120 in the game, in fact, and 3,000 items for you to use. You can go on adventures with the characters, find gems, coordinate outfits, create your own living space, fish, shop, and more in-game as well as run your own Disney cafe with themed interiors. The dance shows from the first game will make a return as well, the "Dream Fantasies" that find you playing when you're asleep in the game. And you'll want to go to sleep for these, because they're colorful and frenetic. The whole game's like that in fact, and the special Frozen world should attract fans with its special story set between the original movie and the Frozen Fever short. "Let It Go" is even in the game. Sounds pretty awesome, right? Are you excited to pick up the game when it hopefully releases in the West? 'Other' 'Voice Cast' *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNellie' as Daisy Duck *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy *'Bill Farmer' as Pluto *'Tress MacNellie' as Chip *'Corey Burton' as Dale *'Russi Taylor' as Clarice Category:Games Category:Disney Category:Main Pages